


Baby It's Cold Outside

by JulzSnape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbors, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulzSnape/pseuds/JulzSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill:</p><p>Neighbors in an apartment complex find a way to stay warm when the heat goes out in the dead of winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot that I began a while back but just got around to finishing it. I hope you like it!

Dean had been living in the Lincoln apartments since he dropped out of community college three years ago and escaped his dad’s drunken clutches. The place wasn’t all glitz and glamor, but it was a roof and four walls, and Dean wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth when it came to the low rent. His meager pay checks from the garage meant he lived pay check to pay check, and he was pretty sure Mrs. Haggerty felt sorry for him and made his rent lower, but Dean always did maintenance around the place for her when she needed it, so it was a win-win situation.

No one had moved into the apartment across the hall from Dean since old Mrs. Daniels had passed away a year ago. So, when Dean got home from the garage and saw the door to 2B open with various boxes spilling into the hall, he figured someone had finally rented the place. As he was unlocking his door, her heard a crash and a muffled curse from the open door, and dropped his hand away from the handle, turning to check on his new neighbor.

Giving a cursory knock on the door jamb, Dean stuck his head in and took a quick glance around. There was a dilapidated love seat, a small entertainment center holding an ancient looking TV, and a large recliner that looked extremely comfortable. Looking towards the tiny kitchen, Dean saw someone bent over picking up Tupperware that looked like it had fallen through the bottom of a faulty box lying on its side.

“Hey, everything ok?” Dean asked, not stepping fully into the apartment without being invited.

The man stood up quickly, dropping a few bowls in the process as he clutched at his chest, his eyes wide. “I’m sorry, you frightened me. Yes, I’m ok. These damn flimsy boxes can’t even handle plastic ware,” the man said with a deprecating shrug and a smirk.

Dean couldn’t remember how to speak for a moment. The man was… _beautiful_. His eyes were strikingly blue, his hair coal dark with thick lashes and full lips. The five o’clock shadow that graced his killer jawline just rounded out the entire package. He realized he’d been staring when the man raised an eyebrow at him, and Dean quickly cleared his throat and tried to give a friendly smile.

“Do you need any help? Any more boxes to bring up?” Dean offered, feeling like a jackass as his voice came out slightly breathy.

“Oh, uh, no more to bring up, but if you wouldn’t mind kind of shoving the boxes out in the hall in here, I would really appreciate it. I just kind of set boxes down wherever I could after dragging the couch up by myself.”

“Ah hell, too bad I didn’t get here earlier; I would have helped,” Dean chuckled as he bent down and moved one of the boxes in the doorway further into the apartment. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Thanks, Dean. I’m Castiel. I’m guessing you’re one of my neighbors and not just some guy who followed me up to my apartment?”

Dean laughed as he sat another box against the wall to the right of the door. “I live just across the hall in 1B. I heard your Tupperware explosion when I was getting in from work.”

Castiel sighed as he precariously balance Tupperware on the counter before walking over to the door and out into the hall to help Dean bring boxes in. “Sorry about that. I promise I’m not actually a noisy neighbor. I’m usually extremely quiet.”

“I believe you. This is the last box,” Dean said as he balanced a box on top of an already over-stacked pile.

Castiel smiled, and it was like the sun coming out from behind storm clouds. “Thank you so much. Once I unpack and find all of my kitchen stuff, I’m baking you a pie!”

Dean grinned, and hoped the blush he felt coming on didn’t show itself. The guy was gorgeous, seemed nice as hell, and baked pies? Dean was in trouble… “You don’t have to do that…though I really, really like pie.”

“Well that’s really good, because you’re getting a pie whether you like it or not, and it’s good to know that you will like pie, because I’m totally going to bake you one, and I’m rambling like an idiot, so I’m going to start unpacking things now,” said Castiel with a slightly hysterical laugh. The man was clearly overwhelmed and exhausted.

“If you need anything, just let me know. I’m right across the hall, 1B. Holler if you need me. Or, you know, maybe knock,” Dean suggested with another smile before leaving his new neighbor to his nervous breakdown over unpacking.

*~*~*~*

Over the next couple of months, Dean and Castiel would catch each other in the hallway, either on their way to work, or just coming home from work, on the way to the grocery, or getting in from a late night bar crawl (Castiel had helped Dean unlock his door, as he’d been too shitfaced to do it himself).

Dean had indeed been gifted a homemade apple pie that nearly made him cry from how amazingly good it was. Though they were short, friendly interactions here and there, Dean knew a crush was forming, and he tried to stamp it out before it began.

Three months after Castiel had moved in, it was the middle of November, and one of the coldest nights of the year so far. That, of course, was when the furnace went out in the entire building at one in the morning. Dean had gone to try to fix it, but the pilot had gone out and he could not get it lit to save his life, and was fairly sure the part needed replacing.

Dean called Mrs. Haggerty, who said she wasn’t able to get the part until the next morning, so everyone had better bundle up for the night. Dean had just finished covering himself with every single blanket and sheet he owned when there was a knock on his door. Grumbling, he tossed the mountain of covers to the side and rolled out of bed, slipping his feet into slippers he usually wouldn’t be caught dead in while pulling a bath robe on over the sweater he was already wearing.

Standing in the hallway wrapped in a small throw blanket, teeth chattering and lips almost blue, Castiel looked absolutely pathetic.

“I own exactly two blankets, neither of which are keeping out the arctic. Have any blankets, or perhaps body heat to spare?”

Dean chuckled and opened his door wider, waving Castiel in. “Come on, I have like twenty blankets on my bed right now. It’ll be warmer if we share.”

Smiling, Castiel gladly entered Dean’s apartment and made a beeline for his room. Before Dean could say another word, Castiel was crawling into his bed under the many layers, sighing at the warmth Dean’s body had left there before.

“Mmmm yes, warmth.”

Dean chuckled and crawled into bed on the other side, pulling the covers so that they covered both himself and Castiel completely. “You’re like a cat, you know that.”

Castiel just snuggled deeper into the blankets, his head already resting on Dean’s favorite pillow as if it had belonged to him his entire life. “If cats like warm beds when it’s like negative twenty degrees in our complex, then sure, I’m a cat.”

“It’s not _that_ cold, drama queen.”

“I can see my breath! _Inside!_ ”

Dean reached over and tugged the hood of Castiel’s sweater over his head with a smirk. “Then you should save all that hot air escaping your head.”

“Jerk.”

“Go to sleep, Cas,” Dean chuckled, smacking his pillow into submission before burrow down into the blankets himself.

A few seconds later, Dean’s legs were assaulted by something like felt like slabs of ice, and he gave a muffled yelp.

“What the hell, Cas?! Your feet are fucking freezing!”

Castiel didn’t look sorry in the slightest, his grin hidden beneath the blankets piled on top of them. “Which I why I’m trying to warm them up, duh.”

“Dude, haven’t you ever heard of socks?” Dean griped as he made to pull the blankets back to find Castiel a pair of socks to warm up his Antarctic toes.

“No, don’t break the barrier of heat we’ve made! Just…warm my feet up,” Castiel insisted as he shifted closer and entangled his legs and feet with Dean’s. They fit so naturally together, like they did this all the time.

Dean could feel the blush staining his cheeks and hoped their blanket mountain hid his face enough that Castiel wouldn’t see. “You’re a menace. You owe me another pie.”

Castiel chuckled as Dean capitulated and slipped an arm around his waist, pulling them close together so that they shared body heat, and a pillow. “I’ll bake for you any time, Dean. Anything you want. You only had to ask.”

Dean smiled and closed the tiny space left between them, pressing his lips to Castiel’s in a tender kiss that sent much needed warmth flowing through his body. “A man after my own heart, offering up baked goods like that.”

“Well if I knew that’s all it would take to get in your bed, I wouldn’t have lied about how many blankets I own,” Castiel said with a smirk as Dean huffed in exasperated laughter.

“You smooth, sneaky little shit.”

“I don’t hear you complaining.”

“I know a much quicker way we can warm up…”

THE END

 

 


End file.
